


Futaba's Favor

by Gothdresser



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Due to her lifestyle, Futaba developed certain problems, and her curiosity led her to fetishism of it, but she needed a certain someone's help to really indulge in it~





	Futaba's Favor

In and out, in and out. The small, orange-haired girl was taking deep breaths in preparation as she quietly followed after her fellow Phantom Thief after their mission, mustering up the courage to talk to the fluffy-haired girl. After they were well enough away from the others, Futaba finally caught up with Haru, holding onto the back of the sleeve of her cardigan to get her attention.  


“Oh my, Futaba, what a rare sight to see you alone. Is there something wrong?”  


“Um, Haru, I just kinda had a favor to ask, and you seemed like the best person for it.”  


“Oh? Well, what can I help you with?”  


“The thing is… It’s been happening for a while now and I’ve been careful in palaces and Mementos, but there’s been a few close calls recently. I just need some… extra protection, if you know what I-” Futaba’s hands darted down to between her legs, but it didn’t matter as a little push by herself was what was needed to let it all out, and there she staged an ‘accident’ right in front of Haru. “Oh no, oh no, oh no!” She felt her urine flood through her shorts and down her legs, and Futaba meekly looked back up at Haru with the saddest look she could must, her body shaking, although not from unease but rather excitement at pissing herself right in front of her friend.  


“Futaba, oh dear, are you okay?” Hook, line, and sinker, Haru fell for Futaba’s facade, taking off her cardigan to wrap around the poor girl’s waist. Don’t worry, I’ll take you hope right now, and you can explain the whole situation to me. I’ll help in any way I can, and I won’t take no for an answer.” Taking Futaba by the hand, she began to lead her back to the NEET’s house.  


“Thank you, Haru. This means a lot to me.”  


“It’s no problem, honey, I would be beside myself if I just left you alone like that.”

 

“So, essentially, due to your previous lifestyle, you’ve been having problems holding it at home? And you were too embarrassed to ask Sojiro or buy them yourself, so you wanted to ask me if I could buy some diapers for you?”  


“Basically yeah, and I’ll give you the money for them, I promise. It’s just that going out in public alone is hard enough for me that I couldn’t imagine trying to buy diapers too.” Even though she was telling Haru the truth, Futaba was more than worried at accidentally saying the wrong thing and revealing her true intention to her. The internet was such a massive and interesting place that she had stumbled upon memes and online forums making fun of her NEET lifestyle. Futaba had actually joked along sometimes, eventually falling so deep that she found a very specific thread about NEETs soiling themselves, either in their underwear or diapers, and her curiosity built up until one day she drank a little too much water. Needless to say, it made her feel wonderful and she was hooked, wetting and messing her panties, throwing out the dirty pairs, but the thought of trying diapers interested her the most, and her plan was going so well so far.  


“Money doesn’t matter to me, dear, I just want to make sure you won’t have any more accidents, even if I have to tape you up myself.”  


“Wait, do you actually mean that second part?”  


“Not really, but I can certainly do it for you if you’d like. Now, wait here, I won’t be gone for very long, and you won’t have to worry about ruining your underwear in the future.”

 

The wait really rided on Futaba’s nerves, making her quite antsy as she was more than delighted her friend was going along it and also that she had only wet herself earlier, until Haru returned carrying two plastic bags, one bulky one obviously containing the diapers, but she didn’t know what the second one was.  


“Here, Futaba, I bought the diapers, and I also got you some changing supplies. Don’t want you to get a rash wearing these after all.”  


“I appreciate this a lot, Haru, thank you.” Opening up the plastic package and taking one out, a sudden idea struck Futaba and her rear. “Hey, Haru, do you remember what we were talking about before you left?”  


“I’m sorry, what do you mean?”  


“Well, the thing is, I-I don’t know how to put one of these on… Do you think you can can help me with it before I- Oh no, too late…”  


“What do you mean ‘too late’, Futaba? Did something hap-” Before she could get her last word out, the smell hit Haru’s nose and it became more than apparent what she had done in her panties, even after changing out of her wet ones barely an hour ago. “Oh my, oh my, I didn’t know your problem was this bad. Here, give me the diaper and I’ll get you changed, honey, just leave it to me.”  


“Thank you again, mo-Haru.”  


“Of course, it just makes me a little sad that you’ve been dealing with this for so long without anyone to help. Now, let me get those shorts and messy panties off you.” Pulling down the underwear, Haru got a real good look at what at the damage, unable to contain even a simple “Wow” at the size of it. “Looks like you really do need diapers, Futaba.”  


Rummaging in the second bag, Haru pulled out all of the supplies and quickly went to work on wiping Futaba’s dirty rear, using wet-wipe after wet-wipe until there was just a brown pile of them in the bag, providing companies to the ruined panties. “There, all nice and clean, now I want you to lay on the diaper so I can powder you up.”  


Futaba did as she was commanded, fidgeting as Haru powdered her butt and crotch, firmly spreading and rubbing the baby powder against her, innocent of what she was doing to Futaba. Finally, she strained her neck forward to watch as Haru delicately pressed the tapes against her diaper, locking her it.  


“Now, Futaba, if you don’t mind, I’d like to come over more often, just to make sure you’re not having any more problems and in case you need some help. Is that okay?”  


“Oh, that’s more than fine. You can stay for a while now if you like, I’ve got plenty of games we can play.”  


“Well, don’t mind if I do. I’m sure they’ll be a lot of fun, and I can also check on you sometimes. It’s bad to stay in diapers too long, even if made sure to put a lot of powder in there.”  


“Oh man, I could tell how much you used, it actually felt pretty nice when you were doing it.”  


“Glad to hear it wasn’t all bad, better than sitting in your own messy panties at least.”  


“Ha ha, yeah, you’re totally right. That aside, what would you like to do? I’ve got fighting games, party games, co-op games, whatever you would want to play together.”  


“Well, my parents were a bit against many games for being too violent, so I haven’t had a chance to play too many, so how about a fighting game? It sounds pretty interesting.”  


“I’ll make sure to go easy on you since you’re just a noob. Most fighting games have pretty simple controls and some combos aren’t that hard to learn. It just takes some time.”  


“If that’s so, then I’ll try my best.”

Blankly staring at the screen, Futaba couldn’t believe that she lost again, for what seemed like the dozenth time in a row. She had used characters she rarely played as for the first few rounds, but even the one she mained did nothing against Haru’s choice of an E-tier fighter. The chance of Haru being so good just stupefied her, only to be broken out of it by a sudden grab at her crotch.  


“H-hey! What are you doing?”  


“Doesn’t seem like you noticed it while we were playing, but I sure did. You wet yourself again, and I’m just checking how bad it was.”  


Haru’s actions didn’t seem very much like checking to Futaba, as the front of her diaper was squished and rubbed against the front of her, but she couldn’t do anything but hold back her squirming as much as she could. Her pee hadn’t gone cold yet, so Futaba was tortured by a lukewarm caress of her crotch, and she couldn’t tell if there was only urine in the front by all that Haru was feeling. It just felt so good, so much better than playing in her own panties by herself, and Futaba was almost afraid Haru’s fondling was going to push her over the edge, she only needed a little more.  


“And done! You did seem to fill your diaper a lot, but I think it should be fine to stay in a bit longer, as long as nothing worse happens.”  


“W-what would you do if something like that did arise?”  


“Hmmm, well, I guess I’d check on how bad it was like I did before, then decide if it was worthy changing or not. The cost doesn’t matter, but I’d like to not waste any diapers that don’t necessarily need to be changed.”  


“Okay, I gotcha. Well, you sure surprised me at how good you are at fighting games. It’s been a long time since I’ve lost that badly. How about a co-op game next? I’ve got one where you get to solve various puzzles by creating portals.”  


“Ooooh! Sure, that seems like it would be a lot of fun. Let’s play it.”

Once more, Futaba was shocked at how good Haru was at gaming. She herself had played all these puzzles and thought it’d be nice to lead Haru through the game, but she was just a passenger to her throughout the whole thing. Tired after they were finally finished with the co-op section, Futaba felt a small urge at her rear and leaned back to just let it out, filling the back of her diaper as she sighed in relief, only to jump as history repeated itself.  


“Oh dear, Futaba, I thought that smelled familiar. Did you really mess yourself for the second time today? Actually, you don’t even have to answer that, since I can feel it in my hand. I want you to stand up right now so I can assess the damage.”  


“Aw, come on, you don’t have to do this. It was only a little.”  


“Yes I do, I’m not going to let you stew around in a dirty diaper if it’s too full, now stand up or I’ll make you stand up.”  


“Yes, Haru.” The NEET reluctantly got out of her chair to stand as Haru went around to her rear and began feeling up the mess, giving out soft ‘hmmmm’s and ‘huh’s as she examined it. Futaba shifted uncomfortably as Haru seemed to grope and massage her bulging diaper, her feelings from earlier intensified. Having her messy diaper rubbed and mushed around was one thing, but the incidental lewdness of her friend’s actions just made it so much worse for her, as she struggled to hold in her horniness.  


Caught up in her lust, Futaba didn’t even notice Haru stand up behind her, still gripping her diaper, as Haru began to whisper in her ear. “It’s okay, Futaba, I can see how hard you’re trying to hold it in. You can just let go already.”  


“No, Haru, I can’t do it while you’re here. You’re being too nice to me, please.”  


“Oh, don’t worry about that Futaba, if you need to do it, just let go already. I won’t judge you.”  


Haru’s words were quite persuasive, but Futaba held on as long as she could, even if her breathing was getting heavy by the enticing whispers. “Oh, Haru, I’m so close, please stop, it’s too much.”  


“I’m just checking your diaper, Futaba, and you really filled it up just now. I’m going to have to change you anyway, so now’s the time to add anything else to it.” One hand still on her rear, Haru moved the other back to the front of the diaper. “Oh, there’s still a bit of room of the front, so just pee yourself already.”  


Before Futaba could realize and point out her friend’s mistake, Haru’s rubbing proved to be more than what Futaba needed, as she felt herself climax with a hand on each side of her diaper. Haru was right about one thing though, because Futaba’s wet herself as her knees grew weak, smushing right down on her mess in her chair, trying her best to recover her breath, while Haru just looked on in slight confusion.  


“Hey, hey, Futaba, are you okay? If you needed to sit down, you should’ve just told me it was too much. I’ll also change you when you catch your breath, I need to take a potty break myself.”  


With some effort, Futaba managed to catch her sleeve before she could leave to say, “Why not wear one of these? They feel so good.”  


“Awww, I don’t want to waste any diapers though, I got them for you.”  


"It’s fine, Haru, just try one. It won’t hurt.”  


“Maybe next time I come over, but as for now, I need to powder my nose a fair bit.” With that she left the room once more, leaving Futaba to herself. She only chuckled slightly to herself as she waited, reflecting on how silly she was to cum just because of Haru’s misinterpretation.

After what felt like a while, Futaba turned her chair around to see Haru re-enter and walk straight to the pack of diapers. “With my needs taken care of, Futaba, why don’t you lie down on the floor and I’ll take care of you again.”  


“I’d be more than happy to, mom-... I mean Haru.”  


“Awww, how cute, I’ve been changing your diapers for less than a day and you’re already like that.”  


“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to.”  


“It’s okay, dear, call me whatever you want. Now, don’t leave me waiting with this diaper in my hand. You’re going to get changed, whether you want to or not.”  


“Yes, mommy.”  


“So nice to hear that. You know, Futaba, if you keep that up, I might just have to take you home and keep you all to myself.”  


It was an odd comment to hear, but Futaba feigned a chuckle in response as she bent to lie down before her friend. “Ha ha, that’s a good joke, Haru.”  


Opening up the diaper and positioning herself over Futaba, a wicked smile crept up on the third-year’s face. “Who said it was a joke?”


End file.
